


Absolution: The Coming of the 4th Age and What We Found upon the Change

by Nanubi, Tainted_By_Seven



Series: The Broodverse [2]
Category: Original Work, The Broodverse
Genre: No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_By_Seven/pseuds/Tainted_By_Seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary of sorts, cataloging an end...and a beginning.</p><p>WARNING - I'm not spoiling a damn thing about this, but if you're easily triggered by violence of any type, I'd suggest...</p><p>Wait...Jesus, you're looking into part 2 of this series and have f***ing TRIGGERS? JFC, brah. Get out now, while you still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution: The Coming of the 4th Age and What We Found upon the Change

1/1/201X

12:00 AM - Good morning, 201X. Awake. Should have been asleep 24 hours ago. Haven't slept in 57 hours. No, 58.

12:04 AM - Mm mm mm...Cheerios. Good morning, milk. Good morning, Kitty. Good morning, Late night television.

12:21 AM - Fuck it all. I'm out of milk.

12:57 AM - Good morning, Gas station attendant. Jesus, how do you get away with being so goddamned attractive?

1:09 AM - YES HI PRETTY LADY...Is how I feel like I sound.

1:11 AM - Her name is Maia. Pretty name. I wish I had an ounce of attractiveness in me.

1:23 AM - Good morning, Cheerios. Again. I missed you. So juicy sweet.

1:24 AM - I'm a fucking freak. Juicy sweet? Is there such thing as a cereal kink?

2:40 AM - Good morning, Anna. I wish you were this nice all the time, instead of just when you're asleep.

2:42 AM - Anna, how the FUCK are you pretty and I'm not? Mom's not pretty either. WHO MADE YOU?!?!

2:59 AM - Good morning for the third time, Cheerios.

3:00 AM - I may have a problem.

3:33 AM - I WISH I HAD A GIRLFRIEND.

4:44 AM - I WISH I HAD A GIRLFRIEND.

5:55 AM - I WISH I HAD A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND.

6:66 AM (7:06 AM) - I'M A CHEATER AND I WISH I HAD a swell female acquaintance that I could talk to about anime and who might be okay with touching my vagina every now and again. Y'know, platonically. As acquaintances do.

7:32 AM - I feel like I'm forgetting something.

7:40 AM - Asgore is a swell boss fight. He swings a big stick around and has a fuzzy beard and shoots bullets at me for days. Also, damn that track. Toby Fox, you's a swell guy. Swell music. Swell.

8:02 AM - Well FUCK YOU TOO, Flowey.

8:12 AM - FUCK ME IN THE ASS WITH A WHIFFLE BALL BAT school.

8:30 AM - I'm late.

8:32 AM - I'm late.

8:40 AM - For a very important date.

8:41 AM - I'm so clever. AND LATE.

9:32 AM - School is fucking HILARIOUS on no sleep. I should come here more often.

9:52 AM - 20 minutes after last entry, still hilarious.

10:10 AM - I wish I had a girlfriend.

10:45 AM - I was just talking out loud what I was thinking. For, like, 5 straight minutes. Good thing I'm alone.

10:50 AM - I'm not alone. I'm in Gym.

11:00 AM - Fuck Gym.

11:11 AM - I wish it was lunch time. Jesus I'm hungry.

11:19 AM - I forgot my lunch XD

12:00 PM - Yes hello swell lunch lady, I would love some spaghetti...Knees weak, palms are sweaty.

12:09 PM - I miss my mom. She made some swell spaghetti.

12:21 PM - I just realized I paid for school lunch. WHERE THE FUCK DID I GET THE MONEY FROM.

12:50 PM - Ah, lunch. I'll miss you. 'Till we meet again, old friend.

1:11 PM - I wish I had more spaghetti. And a girlfriend. Perhaps a girlfriend who makes spaghetti? Oh, an italian girlfriend.

1:20 PM - I apologize, that was racist. Black girls can make spaghetti. Latina girls can make spaghetti.

1:21 PM - White girls cannot make spaghetti. They can, however, make some swell Mac n' Cheese.

1:38 PM - I want Mac n' Cheese now.

1:40 PM - I just realized I'm a bit of a thirsty ho. I want a girl that'll lick my genitalia and then craft some delicious foodstuffs while I rest from my sexual experience. I don't need a girlfriend, I need a sugah momma.

2:00 PM - THE CLOCK IS SO SLOW

2:22 PM - FUUUUUUUUCK I WANT TO GO HOME.

2:54 PM - SHit, I didn't word that as a wish. Now it won't come true.

7:54 PM - My phone died.

8:43 PM - Good evening, Cheerios.

9:00 PM - HolY SHIt I WAS asleep.

10:00 PM - HOLY SHIT I slept again.

11:59 PM - Good night, diary. I'm fucking sleeping.


End file.
